The Chosen Ones
by QueenMoriarty5
Summary: Two teenagers, Hope and Alex, find themselves in the mysterious town, Gravity Falls. They don't know how they ended up there, but they are determined to know how. They stumble upon the Mystery Shack, thinking they will get some answers about where they are, and find the mystery twins "Dipper and Mabel". Only they don't realize, DANGER IS AHEAD. Set before 'Gideon Rises'
1. Chapter 1

My eyes flutter open as a bright light is shinning on directly on my face. I try to raise my arm to shield my eyes from the sunlight but I feel a horrible pain in my shoulder that seems to be throbbing. I groan in agony, and roll over on my side to try to push up with my other arm, but I soon find out I need both in order to push myself up that way.

_There's other ways to push yourself up you know, use your back!_

I lean my back against the hard dirt ground and push myself up with the strength in my body, without the use of my arms. Once I'm kneeling on both of my feet, I see an area of grass around me. I furrow my eyebrows, and glance upwards, only slightly. I view a plot of trees surrounding the little circle I seem to be in.

I force my feet off the ground and stagger around for a few minutes before catching myself. I peek around the patch of grass and dirt, and see if anyone is near me. But nope. Not that I know of.

"Uh..." I hear a masculine voice moan next close to me.

My ears perk, and my vision goes down at my feet. My boots are crushing his arm, and my eyes go wide in fear if I have incidentally broken it. I immediately kneel down, and with my non-injured arm I push him until he stirs against my touch.

"Alex, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there, are you alright?" I ask as he wearily rubs his eyes and stares into my oceanic eyes.

"Yeah, I-" His gaze stops at my shoulder, "what happened to your shoulder?" He picks himself up to study my arm.

"I don't know," I say.

"It's bruised really badly! You're lucky it's not broken." His worrying voice makes me blush, and when I blush it's easily seen.

He glances at me because of the silence I'm giving him, and he notices the slight pink on my cheeks and grins at me. His chocolate brown eyes allure me, and I wish I could dive in them. I want so badly to lean in and give him a kiss on his soft lips, but I pull away realizing we need to know where we are first.

He helps me up and we both stare in wonder at the forestry around us. It's somewhat spooky, but it's also mysterious. And I love to solve mysteries.

"Where are we?" Alex whispers loud enough for me to hear.

"I don't know, and I hate not knowing." I sigh back, as we walk away from the circle we were safe in.

"You're just like your father." He replies as he follows me through the woods. I smirk at his words, and brush my fingers against the leaves that stand in my way. I follow the stream of trees and find myself standing near bustling streets and a 'Welcome to Gravity Falls' sign.

"Gravity Falls?" I say bewildered, and feel another's hand brush against my own. I feel myself jump in fear, and glance up at the presence next to me. Of course, it's Alex. I'm so stupid sometimes it's not even funny.

Thankfully, he didn't notice. "What's Gravity Falls?"

I shrug, and yet again, I don't know. "Apparently it's where we are," I say sarcastically.

He chuckles, and looks are at the place or whatever it is. "We should look around. It won't do us any good to just stand here." He says, grabbing my hand.

I nod at his wise statement, and walk with him as we cross the street to the next. We look around and see a little shack at the beginning of the area. "The Mystery Shack"

I look up at Alex, to get his confirmation, but he shrugs and I take that as a yes. We get closer to the shack, and watch as families swarm out with content looks on their faces.

I decide to take a peek inside, and I lead Alex into the place. Once we step inside, an older man steps in front of us and asks if we want a tour of the place. I shake my head in the politest way and say reluctantly, "Oh, we're not costumers." The man sighs and grumbles things I can't comprehend.

We continue our path down the small shack, but than a girl stops us in our tracks and gasps, "You're british!"

_Well, this is something I don't hear everyday. _I try to smile, but it comes out as a strange sneer. "Yes-" and I point at Alex who is also bewildered by the sudden statement, "but he's american."

Her smile becomes wider and her braces start to show. She has brown hair and a purple hairband, and she wears a somewhat odd sweater that has a heart on it. But other than her sweater she just looks like a normal girl, I guess.

"Are you two dating?" She asks while rocking her feet back and forth in anticipation.

I feel the blush form on my cheeks, and unfortunately for me, it's obvious. I peek up at Alex for confirmation and he shyly smiles at me. I look back at the girl who's eyes are gleaming for the answer.

"Yeah, we've been dating for a while now." I quickly grab Alex's hand, and the girl squeals. "I knew it!"

I want to giggle understanding the girl and why she's acting this way. I use to be like that. But that was _years _ago. The good old days...being that care-free.

A boy about the same age as her groans and rubs his forehead. "I'm sorry about Mabel, she just gets excited about that stuff."

I'm about to say something but Alex interrupts, he's always better at communicating than I am. "It's alright, you know girls, they get excited about romance and all that mushy stuff." He's always so smooth when he's talking...something I envy about him.

The boy smiles at us, "Are you guys new here?"

"Yeah, we just got here a few minutes ago. But we got lost, so where are we exactly?" Alex never ceases to amaze me.

"Gravity Falls." The boy gives us another grin.

I want to say that we already know that but I don't want to look suspicious. I take a glance at the things in the shack to see if they will give me any clues about where we are. I take a look at the newspapers stashed near the front desk, and narrow my eyes only slightly to see:

_Gravity Falls, Oregon, United States_

I furrow my eyebrows, and mumble loud enough for Alex to hear, "We're in Oregon."

Alex's eyes widen, and he behaves normally. "Oh, uh-"

"Dipper," the boy responds.

"Dipper, yes, uh-do you know any hotels or inns we could stay in?" Alex asks.

Dipper is about to say something, but instead the older man we kind-of met earlier says, "How old are you two?"

_Eighteen, seventeen, sixteen-_

Before Alex can get the chance to talk, I nearly shove him out of the way and blur out, "Seventeen."

The older man narrows his eyes at us, "Shouldn't you have parents with you?"

I feel my breath hitch in the middle of my throat, and I freeze. I've never been good at lying. _We've been caught. _

"Y-yeah, there walking around trying to get information right now-" Alex takes a hold of my wrist, "You know what, I think we should go right now, but uh-thanks for the information-uh-Dipper!" Alex waves at the younger boy, and we rush out of the shack.

If I had listened closely, I would have heard the old man say, "Teenagers these days."

I look at Alex as we run along the sidewalk and he's huffing out his breath. "That was close!"

"Yeah! I don't think we should run into that guy again!" He says as we stop in the small town, as I have just realized is what Gravity Falls is.

"Woah, this is a really small town." Alex breathes as his shaggy blonde hair blows hits against his forehead.

"Yes, it is." I hiss out as I try to find an inn anywhere. I look around and finally spot one, it's on the other street.

I reach my arm out lazily and moan, "Uhh, it's too far away!"

Alex shakes his head and gives me a cheeky grin. "Come on, Hope, it's not too far away!" I almost smiled when he said my name.

I decide to be even more melodramatic, "But you're the athletic one, you are the one to say that!"

"No, I'm not athletic, I just have strong arms. You should know that! You've known me your whole life!" He teases.

I want to punch him in the gut but than he would push me more. "Shut up, Alex!" I start to laugh and he wraps an arm around my waist.

"Come on, I'll _help _you to the inn." He drags his words, and we sway our way to the inn.

"We should stop swaying, or someone's going to think something's wrong with us." I chuckle.

"There's already something wrong with us. It's just a lot worse when we're together!" He replies casually.

I turn my head away and almost cackle, yeah, when Alex is around, everything gets _worse. _I can't control my emotions and I can't think straight, but I can still be me when I'm around him. He's the only one I'm truly comfortable around.

Once we get inside the inn, we see an old woman with a lazy eye, who works behind the counter. She lifts up her lazy eye to take a closer look at us I suppose. "Aren't you two too young to get a room?"

_Get a room...haha. _

_Shut up!_

I inwardly groan at my teenage thoughts, and say, "Oh, we're nineteen." That's true, yet I lied to the old man and almost failed at it.

She shrugs it off and writes our names down on a list. She hands us a room key, and we head towards the second floor to get our room.

I unlock the door, and we sit down on the bed. We don't touch hands or anything, but we think of how we got here. It's still a mystery, and it's constantly bugging me. _I need to know._

But I suppose Alex is thinking something else, "We need to buy new clothes, we might be staying here a while."

I want to slap him across the face, but I stare dumbfounded at the boy I'm in love with. "I'm thinking of ways we ended up here, but your thinking about buying clothes?!"

His eyes widen, and he shrugs, "Well, we don't have any money, well, american money, so we need a job, and if we don't have a job we can't keep the room!"

I sigh, and force myself to set aside the mystery for a moment. "I-I guess you're right. It's just ever since-"

I feel the tears form in my eyes and Alex gives me a hug, and the smell of paint fills my nostrils and I like it. It describes his personality. He might not be intelligent, but he's not stupid either. He's more creative than he is logical. He's the art I need to cheer me up, and he has witty one-liners to make me laugh.

"It's ok, really. It's just been two years since, you know, _all of that _happened. Maybe we just need to get away from that." He says.

I wipe the tears away from my cheeks, "What do you mean?"

He caresses a thumb over my cheek, and gives me a semi-warm smile. "Maybe this could be a second chance for us. A start over, a re-do. It's not game over."

Ever so optimistic.

I lean against his chest, "So, if we do have to work somewhere, where do you think we would work?"

Alex gulps, and gives me a somewhat worrying look. I furrow my eyebrows, and than I realize what he means. "Oh no..."

* * *

**Hi! I want to thank you all for reading "The Chosen" and I would like you to suggest something for me to do or reference like any video games, movies, television shows, anything for future chapters. It's only the first chapter, I've got a lot of time. **


	2. Chapter 2: Hope meets Gideon

We head back towards the 'Mystery Shack' while our hands intertwine. I want to say something, but I know it will only push my anxiety more.

Our feet are hitting against the sidewalk, and it's about to come to an end. My hand is sweating against his, and I don't know why. I've had jobs where I've been rejected and I've had jobs where I've been accepted, but this? I don't know. Maybe this is different. I'm not usually the optimistic one, thats where Alex comes in.

I'm the one who spews honesty, and sometimes with that brutal honesty I hurt others feelings on accident. Well, that use to happen _a lot _when I was younger, but I've been able to control it over the years.

"We are here." I hear him say as we unconsciously let go, and I see the twins sitting on the steps of the shack. Mabel is staring at the ground, longingly, and Dipper is reading a book with a hand on the cover. It makes me raise an eyebrow and sudden observations come at me as I study the book.

_Supernatural_

_The writings express coded messages _

_It is the last addition of a series_

_It could possibly be a warning towards the residents of Gravity Falls._

__I feel my eye twitch. I don't know everything about this book, but I am determined to know more. I hate not knowing things, it nearly drives me feral.

Alex stops at the steps and coughs into his hand, getting the twins to acknowledge his presence. Mabel looks up without a second's hesitation, and she sees the two of us and smiles her flashy grin. "You're back!"

The two of us smile at her, "We're looking for a job, and we were hoping your boss would have a job available for the both of us."

Mabel raises her eyebrow at me, "Our boss?" Dipper rolls his eyes only slightly, and makes a gesture. "They mean Grunkle Stan!"

_Grunkle Stan_

Thankfully, Alex asks for me, "Grunkle Stan?"

Dipper explains, "It's short for great uncle, and besides we never felt like saying 'Great Uncle Stan'."

As always, Alex flashes a playful grin, "I think it's creative."

The two of them smile back at my beloved, and they let us inside the little shack. As I enter, I see a man who is probably at least in his late twenties, or early thirties, can't exactly tell, but wears a question mark on his shirt and is changing out the lightbulb in the room.

Diagonal from the man changing out the lightbulb, is a teenage girl reading a magazine. Wendy Corduroy. She has long red hair and a slim figure. And just based on her appearance, she reminds me of my mother when she was a teenager.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel calls out.

"What is it, kid?" Stan asks, from a different part of the shack.

"You have two teens wanting job offers!" She screams at the top of her lungs, and I cover my ears.

Soon, we see the old man, who we now know as "Grunkle Stan" or as I observed, "Stan Pines" rush into the room with his usual suit on.

"That escalated quickly," I whisper to myself, reciting words from a movie.

The man's-I mean-Stan's smile that makes him look like the chemise cat suddenly vanishes. He leans into our faces, only inches away, and stares into our eyes as deep as he can. He rubs his chin as he tries to remember us. But we lean away as far as we can, he's intimidating us.

It was only yesterday and he doesn't remember who we are?!

"Don't I remember you from somewhere?" His deep, scruffy, voice hits me in waves.

Alex raises his hand, "Uh, sir, we came here yesterday. We were asking for directions?"

He backs away, with his finger still tapping his chin. His eyes are narrowed. His fez is almost falling off his head. His eyes are continuously staring into ours, especially mine. I don't know why.

Finally, it all ends. His suspicious facial expression quickly fades away and is replaced with a cheerful one. Although, it's only for business, and he really doesn't care whether or not he gets more employees.

"Alright, you two got the job." He says all of a sudden.

I furrow my eyebrows, and decide to speak up, "Aren't you suppose to interview us?"

He raises an eyebrow, "A-uh, no?"

My confused expression rapidly becomes a pleased one, I shrug and glance up at Alex. _Maybe this guy isn't half as bad. _

I walk up to Stan with my arms crossed against my chest, "So, when do we start?"

Stan lets a cocky grin surpass his lips, "I like you kid."

He gives us a mop and a broom, he looks at me, "Clean this place up before the tourists arrive-" he checks his watch, "which will be in thirty-minutes, so I would hurry up if I were you!"

Without an answer, I begin to mop the floors along with his great-niece and nephew. It's a bit quiet, but I'm fine with it. It relaxes me. It allows my thoughts to become tranquil.

The thirty minutes are finally over, and it actually seemed like a hour. Dipper and Mabel give each other wide grins and they walk over to Alex and I, just after we put away the mops and brooms.

"You never told us your names." Dipper says, as the other employees circle around us.

Alex smiles and shakes hands with the younger boy, "I'm Alex, and this is Hope."

The others say 'hi' to us, and we repeat it back as if we were in a small circle for a therapy session.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask Dipper.

Dipper and Mabel shrug, "We just hang out, stay far away from the tourists. Do pretty much anything we want."

"Sounds good to me," I reply. Everyone breaks up into their little groups. Alex goes with Dipper and Soos. Wendy goes to meet up with her friends, which leaves Mabel and I alone.

She shows me her room, and tells me the origin of all of her knitted sweaters, which I find to be very interesting, and lets me meet her pig, Waddles. Who I find to be absolutely adorable.

I hear the screeching of cars interrupt Mabel's tour of the shack. I look out the window, and notice a blue tent on the opposite side of the Mystery Shack. There are people waiting in a long line to get inside. But I don't really see what the fuss is about.

"Mabel, what's this?" I ask.

She walks over to my side, and rolls her eyes, "It's the Tent of Telepathy."

_Tent of Telepathy?_

"Gideon, a nine-year old kid who has an obsessive crush on me owns the place. He use to be a psychic but now he's faking it. He's evil. He tried to kill my brother numerous times, and he constantly tries to take over the shack."

I raise an eyebrow, "Sounds like a creep if you ask me."

Mabel whispers, "He is." She shivers.

It's a bit of an awkward silence before Mabel begins to speak up, curious about me. "Has anyone ever had an obsessive crush over you?"

I tilt my head both ways, signaling it's so-so. "Yes, and no."

"What was his name?"

My face pales, "Jim. It's a long story"

She realizes my discomfort, and replies awkwardly, "I shouldn't have asked."

The awkward silence piles on top, layer after layer and I don't know what to say. I've almost blown it.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Dipper asks as he walks in with Soos and Alex.

I force myself to smile and look back at the boys. "Good, I was just telling Mabel how much I'm going to like it here." Dipper and Soos believed my pathetic lie. But Alex can read me like an open book.

"You know, what, I was thinking we could check out, The Tent of Telepathy." I say as I point towards the window revealing the blue tent with the outrageous line of people.

Dipper glances at Mabel with a somewhat fearing look. She gives him the same, and they are about to say something when I stop them, "Don't worry, I just want to see the show."

I walk towards the door, and look back to see them still standing in the places they were earlier, they haven't moved. And I don't think they're planning on moving anytime soon. The only one that has is Alex, and he doesn't even know why they aren't moving.

"Come on." I say, my voice is full of curiosity. "I promise I won't say anything to him, or do anything to the kid."

_I just lied. And it was good too. _

The two pre-teens huff and follow my lead as I take the five of us out the door including Soos. We step into the grass, and I hear it crunch under my shoes.

We cross the street and end up at the Tent of Telepathy. There's a man standing by the line taking up the peoples' money. He is large, and slightly portly with long brown sideburns going down his face. His eyebrows appear to be very bushy. He wears a salmon floral button up shirt with a collar, a white undershirt, a straw hat, tan pants, and white pointed shoes.

His name is Bud Gleeful.

Once we get to the front of the line, I can practically feel the twins tense up behind me as Bud begins to turn his head over to us.

His ever-lasting grin remains the same but slightly wider, "Dipper, and Mabel Pines. How nice to see you at the show, again." He has a southern american dialect. He looks at Alex and I, we're standing a little close to Dipper and Mabel, making it quite obvious we're acquainted with them.

"Enjoy the show," He says to us.

We nod, and I stop studying the man. Instead, when we go inside, I look at the tent, and the employees. They're very similar to the Mystery Shack. I can see why this is competition. Though, I don't know why a child psychic can be entertaining, especially since he's fake.

"Hope, over here!" Mabel whispers to me. I look to my right and see that the rest have already taken a seat, while I have been studying the tent and it's many "wonders".

I feel the blush of embarrassment flood through my cheeks, and I sit next to Mabel. My seat is at the very end of the row, the second to last row.

Soon, the lights begin to dim, and Bud is now playing the piano. The lights switch to the very front of the tent and land on the curtains, which are blue, just like everything else...

They swing open, and reveal a child. But not just a child. Gideon. The kid, Mabel has told me about. He is a little chubby, freckles, and has a white pompadour that's bigger than his head. He wears a blue suit, with a black shirt, and a white tie, which replaced his mystic amulet. This kid is not adorable. He is bad news.

I want to lean over to Mabel, and say something, but I also want to study this kid. Wait... I already have.

He starts to sing a song, and he predicts everyone's personal life, which to no surprise, he gets right. But It's pretty bland if you ask me. It's the obvious things, well to me. But I'm different than others. Very different.

I can nearly feel my stomach flip in fear for my friends, when Gideon's eyes gaze over in our direction. Sure, his eyes are full of "excitement" but deep inside, he's planning something, and I know that look. I've seen it far many times.

But he acts like he didn't see us. Thank God. He steps off the stage, and with every step he makes down the aisle, I can feel my heart stop. I can hear his footsteps nearing us, they aren't loud, but it's enough for me to hear.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump..._

Then it stops.

My heart freezes like an ice sculpture in my chest, unable to beat or make a single movement. I feel another hand on top of mine, and I look to see Mabel staring past the side of my head. I look to my left, and there's Gideon. His white pompadour is shinning through the light that gleams on him. His eyes are focused in front of him, and he hits his final note with his hands open wide towards the ceiling of the tent.

My heart is beating ecstatically out of my chest, afraid he may take a peek at us. I continue to stare at Gideon, hoping I'll shrink into an ant anytime soon, so he won't catch our gaze...wait? Isn't that what I want? Him to see me so I can deduce him?

The crowd bursts into rooting, and clapping. They soon exit the tent, leaving the Pines twins, Alex, and I alone in the enormous tent while we squat down behind the benches. Bud walks inside, and talks to his son on the stage, while the technicians work the lights, even though it's still day.

We can't hear what they're saying but I figure it's a good time to stop them there. I need to humiliate this kid for almost killing my friends, and Stan.

I stand up, and Mabel tugs on my trench coat that I wear in honor of my father, "What are you doing?"

I don't answer her, so I won't blow my cover. I calmly, and steadily make my way over to the stage where the father and son are talking. Gideon is steamed, and his father is trying to punish him like a son but is very unsuccessful.

I let the last step I take sound like a landing blow into the ground. The two suddenly turn around, and they look bewildered. Gideon's steamed face is now confused, and Bud is trying to remember who I am.

"Who are you?" Gideon asks, having the same southern american dialect as his father, yet looks nothing like him except for his chubby body.

"That's for me to know, and you to try and find out," I say, my voice now covered in an enigma, "But I know who you are, Gideon Charles Gleeful."

Without my knowledge, words begin to spill out of my mouth.

- Cunning

Sly

Rude

Obnoxious

Obsessed

Secret

Fraud

Evil

Manipulator

"Hope, stop," I hear a voice as sweet as nectar, and see eyes that are as brown as chocolate, oh how I wish I were a swimmer.

My eyes dart towards Alex's. His chocolate ones are stern, and I can feel two other presences near me, all eyes are staring at me. And I am now the one in the Mystery Shack, having cameras flashing their lights towards me, being a sculpture that Stan had obviously made at the last second.

"What sorcery is this?!" Gideon yells out, full of terror.

I perceive my blue eyes are staring into his. I have no expression on my face, and I'm fine with that. I got what I needed from this boy. All his secrets are in my mind, and the kid doesn't even know it.

"It's not sorcery, it's deduction." I say, my tone low, and my eyes full of awareness.

"W-who are you?" He asks, again, and I reply with only a sharp smirk.

I flip around, with Alex still clinging to my wrist. Dipper and Mabel are following behind, their jaws are wide open, nearly dropping to the ground. It's not the first I've seen that happen, not that I really care anyway.

"How did you do that?" Mabel asks giddily.

I smile, feeling an overflowing warm feeling in my stomach and give her a quick smile. "It's easy, you just have to put your mind to it."

Though, I lied. It's not easy, you have to focus, and once you focus, you have to be quick. And you have to be born into it, and you have to master it. Deduction.


End file.
